Keep Holding On
by IloveBlackVeilBridesandbooks
Summary: They say life can always get better, And it actually was. Peeta and I had 3 kids a two on the way. In a matter of minutes all of that can change. I get a phone call, one of my friends died, and to make my life worse for about the 5th time, the Hunger Games are back


Keep Holding on

Katniss POV

I sat on the couch, TRYING to watch the news. My kids Paige and Blaze twins would not stop picking on their little brother Beckham. Peeta finally started going back to the bakery to start work again. District 12 has been rebuilt. I saw a flash of long straight hair meaning it was Blaze running around. I can tell them apart because Blaze has longer straighter hair and her eyes are full blue, Paige has curly hair just longer than shoulder length her eyes are blue with brown flecks. My son Beckham has brown straight hair with gray eyes, looking mostly like me. I looked down at my stomach, I was 3 weeks due. I got my thoughts interrupted by the phone ringing. I got up and grabbed the phone "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Hello, is this Mrs. Mellark?"

"Yes, um who is this?"

"This is nurse, Malcantime, we reviewed your ultrasound again and we found out you are having twins! Boy and girl!" I don't know what to say. "Thank you for telling me this" I hang up and call Peeta. "Hey, Pete. Well I have some news, we are having a boy and a girl twins!" he just says nothing. "Oh, Kat, that's great!"

"I know!" I hear a beeping I tell him I have to hang up another call is coming. "Hello, Mrs. Mellark speaking."

"Katniss," says a trembling voice who's is unmistakably Hazel's

"Hazel, what's wrong" she wait's as if she was choosing her words.

"It's Gale, he's dead, in district 4" I hang up _My friend is dead, no he can't be. _I call Peeta again

"Peeta, we have to visit district 4 NOW."

I rushed to my room and jump, somehow. Grabbing a suit case. I shove some a couple shirts and skirts and jeans in my bag. Then I grab some shoes and throw them in. I run into Blaze and Paige's room and tell them to pack their bags. Suddenly I hear the door Peeta and Beckham, "Hey Kat, found him outside playing soccer and he said you did not know?" I looked at Beck, "Just go pack." He runs off.

"Kat, honey, why are we going to district 4?"

"It's Gale he's dead" I can see the look on Peeta's face drop.

"Kat, it is okay"

"I know, I talked to Annie earlier, we can stay with her and Morrissey. He is 13 you know just like Paige and Blaze" I say giving a half smile. Every one ends up getting packed quickly. We fall asleep. I wake up early in the morning. Grab my bags get Peeta up and the kids eat and go to board the train. Today was the day I was going to the death place of my friend…..

I sat back in my chair, ready for the long train ride. I was excited to see Annie, but depressed about Gale.  
I wonder how he died. Old age? He was only a few years older than me! A illness? That's more likely. But now that I think of it, I remember the day I found out, I was trying to watch the news and they said something about a tsunami! Oh, well that's just my luck; if that's the case It will be terrible there.  
"It's going to be ok Katniss," Peeta told me. I gave him a small smile, and looked down the rows of seats to see my kids sleeping happily and peacefully.

-Paige's pov-

My parents think I'm asleep but really what am I 5 years old? Yeah Blaze is asleep but she doesn't count 'cause she would sleep all day if she didn't have boys following her (not that she complains) so they can meet mom or just to get famous. My friends knew that if they tried to do that, well let's just say they'd be famous for being put in a coma by the star-crossed lovers daughter.  
I hear them talking about everything including Gale's death, I knew Gale a little bit but he had no children so he would usually stop by at night when we were in bed to talk to mom and dad because there was no one to keep us company.  
I heard mom start to cry and I almost decided to tell them I'm not asleep then comfort her but I hear my name along with Beck's.  
"Shh Kat, Beck and Paige will each have someone to hang out with and Blaze will be busy with the D4 boys, so don't worry when we get there you and I can mourn without having to compose ourselves for the kids."  
"But what about Annie and Jo?"  
"They will understand if we take the day off. They have had lots of times where they have needed to mourn too."  
"But I don't trust Morrissey with Paige she is so naïve.  
Wait hold up, I am NOT naïve I know what Blaze is thinking when she talks to those boys and when the boys at school stare at me. I just act like a goody two shoes in front of my parents so they will trust me but whatever they can think what they want.

Kayrose's POV ( Johanna's daughter)  
I decide to clean up a little, I wash all of the dishes. While I wash them I see the waves of the ocean out of the window. You see my room is beside the kitchen. So I have a huge sun window to look out to the ocean. After doing dishes I go clean my room. I sweep the floors and pick up all of my clothes and books. I run because I see the time. It is 11:00; they will be here at 11:45! I run to the bathroom that I have in my room and start to run the shower water. I run and go grab some clothes to get dressed in after words, I grab some Hollister shorts and a nice blue polo and a couple bracelets. I practically storm to the bathroom just to get in the shower. I remove my fleece shorts and yellow tank. And hop in the shower letting the water take me over. I grab the shampoo that smells like lavender and wash my hair. I have my radio on listening to a CD. I hear my mom yell "Kay, Katniss and her family will be here in 20 min. we have to leave in 10 to go pick them up!" I quickly turn off the water and hop out. I pull my shorts on and button my blue shirt. I put the bangles on and look over at my clock. 7 min. I brush my wavy blond hair out. Honestly I have no idea how my hair is blond! Must have been my dad, he left when I was born. I finally turn of my music. Grab my high tops and pull them on and run to the front door. We get in our car and drive off. We get there and the train just arrives. I see Katniss in the window. She gets up and grabs her bags. I look at the ground and wait. I hear footsteps coming down the train. I look up and see Beck, I smile and wave. His family Katniss, Peeta, Blaze, Paige and Beck stand there getting their bags. Katniss and Peeta walk over and say hello to Johanna and Annie. Beck comes over and says to me "Hey, you must be Kayrose, I am Beckham, but most people call me Beck." OMG Beck just talked to me. I replied with "Yep, that is me Kayrose! Hey I am super glad to have you visiting!"  
"Me too! You know I see you on TV you model right?" I nod and he continues "You look amazing!" I don't know what to say so I just say thanks and we shake hands.  
Later at the beach: Paige POV  
OMG, have you seen Morrissey well if you haven't let's just say he looks like a god. I am dying to go swimming to see him shirtless so when Annie asks if we want to go I wait 'till mom agrees then I agree. Blaze and I head to my room to get ready,  
"You have to look hot." Um, okay Ms. Fashion queen. I'll get on that.  
"Why, it not like I have to impress anyone."  
"Yeah, I saw the way you were looking at Morrissey and trust me when I say you have a shot."  
"Whatever I don't care as long as I get to swim." She gets to work straight away.  
Even though I said I can't wait to swim so I can see Morrissey shirtless I still love to swim. I have been swimming since I was 2 and mom took us on a picnic to the lake, mom turned around and I managed to crawl in and start doing doggy paddle. Ever since mom has taken us until I was 10 and was allowed to learn the way to the lake by myself. I eventually got sick of sitting around all summer so when pres. Paylor was over for supper one night I persuaded her to open an indoor pool in district 12.  
"Done but don't leave yet you still have to put on your bikini."  
I look in the mirror and see my hair in a simple high ponytail, I see she covered up any flaws and I admit I look pretty but then I see the bikini.  
It's blue like my eyes but has flames making it look like it's on fire, ugh I always am wearing blue flames it sucks because everyone thinks I'm exactly the same as my mother.  
Blaze looks stunning with her hair down and a black and pink striped bikini which will have all of D4's 13 year old boys eyes bug out of their head.  
"Let's go." We head out to and dad looks ready to faint but whatever it's not that big of a deal. Morrissey winks at me and I blush then smirk at dad.  
We get to the beach and we are having fun (Morrissey complimented my swimming skills) until I go out deep and feel something sting me. I scream and start to black out but the last thing I see is Morrissey picking me up.  
Blaze POV  
I hear Paige scream and see Morrissey swim out to her, I can't help but think that he is her prince charming but then I see that she is unconscious. Mom and dad are in hysterics and I'm in tears while Morrissey tells us that a jellyfish stung her but she is not in danger or very hurt she will wake up in 2 hours and be a little dizzy and nauseous. Okay that's not too bad but then I see water on the sand which is strange because we are nowhere near the water but then I here mom.  
"Peeta, I'm in labor."  
"Oh shit"

Paige's POV ( Later )

I wake up to feel something on my lips. I open my eyes and see Morrissey kissing me. He finally stops and realizes that I am awake. He blushes "hey, Paige, I see your up well, this is awkward, um your mom had gone into labor" I jump quickly; I get up and peck him on the lips "hey Morrissey, I really like you."  
Then I run down the halls looking for my mother. I see sick people all through the halls, a run around frantically. I end up finding Kayrose and Beck eating lunch in the cafeteria. "Guys, where is mom?" Beck looks up at me and says "room 264" and looks back down. I run to the elevator and click 2. I get off and walk to the nurse "Hello is this Katniss Everdeen's room?" she says all this stuff and say she is in labor.

Morrissey's POV

I decided to lighten everybody's mood, we should have a sleepover all of the kids. So Kayrose's room it the biggest (and the cleanest) so I tell Kay that the sleepover is in her room. She pops popcorn and gets candy. After a while everyone comes in her room. Beck and I are in plaid boxers and black T-shirts. Kayrose is in a blue T-shirt and striped shorts. Blaze and Paige are in white nightgowns with sleeves that fall down to their elbows with black ribbons across their chest. Kayrose sprawls out on her chest and lies there, while everyone else comes in. We play some games, talk but someone says we should tell stories. Well, Kayrose decides to go first. "Well, one time, there was a time where The Hunger Games existed. Now I know you have heard stories like this before but there was one tribute that was so special, you will never think the same of them. Her name was Ginger-Lilly; she was just a hopeless 12 year old. She was from district 7. She was just so lost. She had dark brown eyes with wavy brown hair. She had an older sister who tried to save her from going but she thought she should go in. when she went in the games, she made a friend forever his name was Tavian. They had allied; they became the best of friends. They decided they should part off soon, maybe tomorrow. The needed food, they went to hunt. She was picking berries when she heard footsteps and whispering. The careers were talking "Let's go get Tavian tonight" she could not let that happen. She ran off. She saw the careers coming up on him. She ran out and jumped, but it was too late the knife had caught his back. Then they left, she sobbed into Tavain's chest and tied her bracelet on his wrist. She kissed his lips then left and said "I love you, Tavian" she ended up winning the games. She still resides in 7. But that girl was my best friend." She looks to the ground; I walk over and let her cry in my chest. She has grown on me as my sister like girl. She has lived with me since I was 2.

Katniss' POV

Johanna, Annie Peeta and I are sitting on the couches in the living room. Juliet and Sazz are sleeping.

"There was a tsunami, but it didn't hit us." Johanna speaks up.

"It was about 40 miles East from here" Annie says looking at me.

"Well Gale did live here but it was West" I get interrupted by the TV

"This is a very important annoncment, as a result or constant rebellious acts from outlying Districts, we are bringing the Hunger Games back, but don't worry, most of you are almost safe, because we are entering victor's children the most, Good Luck, the reaping is in 2 weeks, May the Odds Be ever in your favor!" President Fader says and the TV clicks off. I look up at Peeta, Johanna and Annie and we are all speachless and we call the kids in.

**Okay guys so, do you like it? I know it's like most stories, but this one has a twist! But yeah, reveiw and read, and PM me c: Mkay, well uh peace! ~IloveBlackVeilBridesandBooks ~**


End file.
